1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a head-mounted display and a method of controlling the same, more particularly, to a method of displaying an image preview interface based on the position of a camera unit in the case that the camera unit mounted to a head-mounted display is detached.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Head-mounted displays (HMDs) refer to various types of digital devices worn on the head like glasses to receive multimedia content provided. According to the current trend of ever lighter weight and more compact digital devices, various wearable computers are under development, and HMDs are also widely used. HMDs may provide a variety of conveniences to users beyond a simple function of display by being combined with the augmented reality technology and the N-Screen technology.
For example, in the case that an HMD is equipped with a microphone and a speaker, a user can make a phone call, wearing the HMD. In addition, in the case that the HMD is equipped with a camera, the user can capture an image of an object in a desired direction, wearing the HMD.